The Truth
by Lanc
Summary: Someone (not Usagi) has been hiding the truth about herdelf from her friends. She has written a last statement to tell them the truth.


I wrote this after reading several fics in which Usagi is in reality from the GW world. They never seemed to ring true to me. Why would the Princess be brought to her protectors? Wouldn't it be the other way round? Anyway, I decided to write a fic in which one of the other Senshi is originally from the GW world. See if you can work out which one (I don't think it should be too difficult).  
  
  
  
Congratulations. You've managed to hack into my most secret of files. I set this up with so many traps and levels of encryption that I'm not even sure that I could break in, and I'm the best hacker that is known in two worlds. This is not arrogance. This is a simple fact. There is no system I've ever encountered that I can't get into. Even the security that my brother and my teachers use is no longer good enough to stop me. The only person whose files I can't access is Setsuna, but she cheats. Her system is so advanced that it comes from a time I can't even imagine. Setsuna, if you're reading this (and you're the only person I know who could get in), I want you to pass this on to those who should read it, minus this introduction. The rest of this is my last message, the one I told you about some time ago. The introduction is between me and whoever else can access my files. If anyone other then Setsuna is reading this, I suspect you are confused. I know I would have been, but nothing really surprises me any more. Don't worry. I'll explain everything later. Just accept this opening as a symptom of the way my mind works. This is my attempt to put my thoughts on file, and I'm a little confused about what I really think. "What the hell am I on about?" I can hear you asking yourself. Well, I suppose I should explain. The way to start is probably by answering one of your questions. "Who are you?" That question is a good place to start and the answer will begin to explain things to you, and to the important people of my life who will receive this after I am gone.  
  
  
  
Who am I? That would seem to be such a simple question with a simple answer. In my case, however, it is probably the most complex question there is, because I am many people. I have been called many things by different people. I am known as the Ice Queen by some of my teachers, because I rarely showed emotions and I was cold to everyone except my brother. I have assumed countless identities. I have been a soldier many times, on occasion a secretary, other times a schoolteacher, or a homeless orphan. Most recently, I have been a schoolgirl, and a soldier when I needed to be. I suppose the last is the identity with which I have been most comfortable, although it is not the real me any more than the other identities are. You see, I can be literally anyone. I can become any person you can think of, male or female, young or old. I was trained to be this way from a very young age. I was trained to become the Perfect Spy. That is who I am. I am the Perfect Spy, but that is not how I think of myself. I think of myself by the names I feel most comfortable with and that I have used most. I suppose that most of my names are true. They are all a part of me in some way, even if I don't use them often. However, to me I am only two people. I am firstly Minerva Yuy. This is the name I grew up with, so in a sense it is the true me, and I have used it relatively often. However, more recently I have become more comfortable going under another name. If I have any true self then this is it, the one most people know me as. I suppose that if I have a true identity this is it, the identity given to me by a friend and the one that my friends know me under.  
  
  
  
I expect you want to know how I came to be this way, so confused about who I really am. The confusion began early on in my life. I have few memories of my childhood. All I can remember is that I was very close to my brother and he was close to me. We were more than just siblings; we were (and still are, I suppose) twins. We loved each other and would do anything for one another. At times, it was almost as if we could hear each other's thoughts, and it was painful for me to be separated from him. Although I have few memories of that time, I do remember that we were both happy, something that neither of us would truly be again for years afterwards. My memories really begin after we were taken in by Doctor J. Doctor J is a strange old man, the stereotypical mad scientist. He didn't take us in out of the goodness of his heart. He took us in so he could turn us into the tools with which he would fight the war that he expected to come. I have no idea why, but Doctor J decided very quickly after he took us in to train Heero and I for different things. Doctor J began to train Heero to be the Perfect Soldier, an emotionless killer that would obey all orders and accomplish any mission. For some reason, he decided that I should become a spy, the Perfect Spy. To begin with, Heero and I were trained together as many skills would be useful in both of our planned lives. For example, both spies and soldiers need to be able to shoot, so we were taught to shoot any weapon. In time, we both became very proficient shots, able to hit small targets with ease and accuracy (although Heero was always better than I was at shooting). We were also both given basic first aid training, so that we could heal our minor wounds and the wounds of others. This skill would help keep us alive and would prove useful in later missions. In addition, we were both trained to pilot Mobile Suits (giant humanoid robots, if you're from the world of my adopted life) and how to hack into several different computer systems. Other skills that we learned included hand-to-hand combat and the ability to move stealthily. While we were being given our early training, we were also taught to control our emotions. During this time, Heero and I were kept together, but we began to grow apart. While we both still felt love for one another, we were finding it harder to show our feelings and our psychic link was becoming more fragile. Eventually, the two of us were split up and we began to receive more advanced training. Heero would learn more of what a soldier needed to know, while I would learn more of spying.  
  
  
  
After this, I rarely saw Doctor J. He spent most of his time with training Heero and he left my education to others. I had many teachers, each of which taught me some of the techniques of the spy. I felt lost without Heero, so I retreated into myself and began to act cold to the outside world. I only acknowledged my teachers when they talked to me and when I needed to. The only times I felt happy were the rare occasions I saw Heero. I always perked up when I saw him and I showed emotion in his company. This pleased my teachers, so they began to reward me for progress in my studies by allowing me to see Heero. Thus began my love of learning. I needed to learn in order to be happy, so I learnt more, which pleased my teachers, which meant I saw Heero, which caused me to be happy. This made me impatient to learn all I could, so I spent my spare time (what little of it there was) reading books, which were aimed at people twice my age. By the time I was ten I already knew more than most college students. This allowed me to see more of Heero, but this was increasingly less consolation to me. He was growing ever more distant. While I was being taught to control my emotions and display only those I needed for the role I had assumed, Heero was being trained to have no emotions whatsoever. He seemed to know me less and less every time I saw him. Finally, after I went on a practice mission in which I went into a bank and opened an account for somebody who didn't exist then hacked into the system to steal a couple of thousand dollars, I saw Heero for the last time for several years. He didn't seem to know me. My life as I had known it was totally over.  
  
  
  
Initially, I felt empty after Heero became a stranger. Our link was totally gone. I could no longer feel his emotions or his pain. This scared me. It seemed almost as if Heero was dead, and in a sense he was, as even if I did see him he wouldn't know me. So I didn't have to think about this, I threw myself into my studies. My hand-to-hand combat instructor had already fondly dubbed me 'The Ice Queen' because I coolly examined what he wanted me to do and achieved it with little difficulty. Most of my other teachers adopted this name for me, at least when they talked to one another, because I never acknowledged them. The only exceptions were my hand-to-hand instructor, my computer teacher and my disguise teacher, each of whom dealt with me as a person rather than a tool. Too many of my other teachers only taught me what they deemed I needed to know and did so in a way that made me feel I was not a human being to them. My three favourite teachers taught me what I needed to know, then taught me what I wanted to know, and all of them made me feel valued. I suppose that these three were the closest thing I had to friends other than my brother. They offered me a certain amount of comfort after my meeting with Heero. However, I didn't open up my feelings even to them. I distanced myself from them, becoming 'The Ice Queen' in truth. I coldly repulsed all their attempts to help me deal with the way my life had changed. I suspect that they were almost driven to despair by my attitude to life. If I hadn't had it drummed into me that I would be needed soon, I would probably have become suicidal. I think that was also the reason that one of my teachers was with me all the time, so that if I overcame this indoctrination I wouldn't have the opportunity to kill myself. Looking back on it now, I suppose I'm thankful for their concern, especially that of my favourite teachers. Then, however, I resented it and responded by striking out against them. In my lessons, I either did the bare minimum that they would allow me to get away with or I excelled, and it irritated them that they could never tell which I was going to do. In my combat lessons, I either performed coolly and exactly, or with ferocious passion and energy. I received more reprimands during this period than in all the rest of my training. I also occasionally tried to make an escape from my teachers. While this earned me reprimands from most of my teachers, my disguise instructor always complimented me on the ingenuity of my latest disguise, while my computer teacher complimented me on the way I had used the computer to cover and aid my escape. They both said that sooner or later I would succeed in eluding them, and that when that happened they would feel proud, as I would have surpassed their expectations. I actually enjoyed these games with my teachers and they helped me get over my grief. My favourite teachers, seeing this, began to set up more practice missions for me. I thought my heart would burst with pride the first time I outwitted all of my teachers and not only managed to complete my mission (getting the location in which some 'hostages' were being held), but also managed to get out without being detected. My teachers continued these tests, gradually replacing most of my lessons with them and it quickly became a regular occurrence that I would accomplish my mission without incident. By now, only the most skilled of observers could see through my disguises, and I was getting better all the time. At this stage in my training, I was as good as just about any spy in the world. At this point, Doctor J surprised us all by announcing that he would be coming to visit us so he could evaluate our progress.  
  
  
  
Doctor J seemed very intimidating to me then. For one thing, he was bigger than I was. For another, conversations with the teachers I liked had drummed into me that he was the boss, the man that everyone reported to. If he wasn't satisfied, he could very easily make life very unpleasant for everybody, possibly even going so far as to have people killed. For this reason, we were all very nervous about what he wanted. When he arrived and told us that he intended to test my skills in a little simulation we were all very relieved. Surely it couldn't be worse than any of the exercises I'd already undertaken. Little did we know. He'd planned a fiendish exercise in which I first had to infiltrate a military base under wartime conditions. Then I had to access the base's computer to discover what the enemy was planning. Finally, I had to disable the base's defence systems so that it would be vulnerable to an attack and get out, preferably by means of mobile suit, destroying as many enemy mobile suits as I could on the way. This was far harder than anything I'd yet attempted. I was still confident, however. I knew I could easily get into the base disguised as a soldier. There was no way somebody who'd never met me before would be able to notice me as being out of place. As for accessing the base computer, I knew I could get in. I'd broken into similar systems countless times. My instructors agreed that I was the best hacker they'd ever seen, and that no system was safe from me if I had the time to work on it. The hard part would be getting out. If I only had to disable the defences, I am sure I could have got out without ever having been detected. Since I was ordered to get noticed, it would be a lot tougher.  
  
  
  
The first parts of my mission were as routine as I expected. I had got the data I needed within the first hour of getting onto the base and I had disabled the computer-operated parts of the base defence grid an hour after that. Now, I just had to get out. To do this, I planned to place explosives next to the base's power generator set to go off just before I went to the mobile suit park. This part was relatively easy. The generator was nearly unguarded, so I quickly knocked the few guards out and set the explosives. I moved towards the mobile suit park as inoffensively as I could, drawing very few stares. Unfortunately, however, when I got there things began to go wrong. The guard was being changed at the exact time the explosives blew and the base's lights flickered out. While this caused all the confusion I'd hoped for, the sheer number of guards in the area told. "Halt right there, whoever you are." said a guard who had apparently spotted me. When I failed to comply, he opened fire in my general direction. Fortunately, I had a gun with me so I quickly silenced him. However, the other guards were now alerted to my presence and at least one of them was a competent commander. They began a thorough search for me and I knew I wouldn't get out without a fight. I popped out of hiding and quickly shot two of the guards. That left another seven to deal with, and now they knew were I was. I soon realized that my only chance was getting out of there as quickly as possible, because more guards would be coming soon. I set most of my remaining explosives to a short fuse and threw them towards the approaching guards. There was a satisfying explosion and several of my opponents were out of the fight. The remainder of my explosives I placed next to the spare ammunition and set for remote detonation. I broke cover, firing a few shots to try and keep the guards down, and sprinted for the nearest mobile suit. Fortunately, they were kept fully armed and ready for combat as the base could be attacked at any time. Unfortunately, one of the guards was a good shot and he managed to hit me in the arm just as I was climbing in. I shrugged off the pain and readied the suit for take off. The guards were now able to do only a very limited amount of harm to me, so I ignored them as I escaped. After I was clear of the base, I set off my remaining bombs. There was a very satisfying boom which I am confident took out most of the suits. As soon as I could, I ditched the suit and returned to base. The simulation was now over, and everyone awaited Doctor J's verdict.  
  
"Most satisfactory," he said. "However, it could have been better."  
  
One of my teachers asked him "How? She broke in, did what she was meant to and got out, all with only a minor wound. Surely you couldn't expect more."  
  
"I expect perfection. She should be able to do such a mission without such minor problems as occurred at the conclusion of the mission, and I intend to see to it that she does. I don't, however, have time to oversee her training personally, so I'll leave an associate in charge. Setsuna, come here please." At his instructions, a person that nobody had paid much attention to previously stepped into the foreground. "This is Setsuna. You will call her Guardian P," said Doctor J. "She is going to take over administering this project. You will all report to her now." Doctor J turned and walked away leaving Guardian P behind. "Good luck, my dear," he said to her as he left. After this, I never saw him again.  
  
  
  
Now that Doctor J had gone, all attention was on the new boss. Everybody was wondering how things would change around here now. We all looked at Guardian P far more closely than we had earlier. She was fairly remarkable looking, and she also appeared to be very intelligent. I felt as if I'd seen her somewhere before, but I shrugged that feeling off as I was sure I'd have remembered her. After all, how many green haired people do you see? I don't think any of my teachers had ever seen her before either, as they continued to look at her in a way that suggested they were evaluating her. After allowing this to go on for a couple of minutes, she spoke up.  
  
"As you just heard, I am now in charge of this project. Nothing will change immediately, but I expect that I will make some changes once I've evaluated the way things are going. I will be spending the next few days getting to know this facility and the people here. Once I've done that, I'll tell you how things are going to proceed." There was a hint of mystery to her voice, as if she knew things that she wasn't prepared to reveal. The dark glasses she wore, which prevented you from seeing anything of her eyes, enhanced this sense of mystery. There was also evidence intelligence in the way in which she bore herself and the look on her face. This was obviously someone who knew what she was doing, but didn't want you to know.  
  
"Now," she continued, "I will probably be wanting to talk to everybody individually. I think I'll start by talking to the person this facility is all about. Minerva, you stay here. The rest of you, get back to work. I'll be seeing you shortly."  
  
I was not expecting this. I had thought that whomever Doctor J put in charge of his spy project they would have no interest in me. After all, Doctor J had never shown any interest in me or the way I was feeling and nor had most of my teachers. Why should the new head be different? It appeared, however, that she would approach things from a new angle. The life I had grown used to was about to change again.  
  
"Minerva," Guardian P began once we were alone, "you are the sole reason the rest of us are here. We are to teach you the skills you will need to survive and prosper in the work ahead of you. I know that this isn't the view of most of the people here, but it is a fact and it's one they will have to come to terms with pretty quickly. While Doctor J is right that certain areas of your performance could use some improvement, we don't need to rush things. He has entrusted you to my care, and I will make sure that you don't undertake anything I do not believe you are ready for. Tell me, what changes would you like to see around here?"  
  
"Well," I started, "I suppose that I'd like to focus more on my hand-to- hand combat, computing and disguise skills. I think they are going to be vital to my survival, more so than the other skills I'm being trained to use." Notice that my immediate response was to say that I want more of what I actually liked. Guardian P picked this up straight away and decided to push.  
  
"Why those skills? From today's exercise, I'd say that you've pretty much mastered those. You easily dealt with some advanced computer systems, defeated highly trained opponents with quick surprise attacks and nobody saw through your disguises. Surely you need instruction in shooting more?"  
  
"With respect, ma'am," I replied, "if I need to shoot the mission has already been fucked up or I'm trying to get out. Being able to shoot is only ever likely to be a useful secondary skill. I can already shoot well enough for anything I'm likely to be ordered to do. Extra shooting practice would at best take time I could be putting to better use in other ways." While my arguments were logical, they were based around a desire to avoid spending more time with my shooting instructor. I found him to be the worst of my teachers, almost treating me as a programmable machine.  
  
"I see. Well, after I've talked to your instructors I'll have a better idea of what I'm going to do. However, I'm sure you won't be disappointed." Guardian P seemed sincere in her desire to base the programme around what I wanted and needed. Because of this I was immediately disposed to like her, much as I did my favoured teachers. However, I was cautious, as this could easily be a test. One of my first lessons was not to trust anyone, as they could all easily give me away even if they weren't on the opposing side. Guardian P dismissed me and I waited to see what would happen over the next few days.  
  
  
  
Guardian P kept her word. She spoke to each of my teachers and observed some of the lessons they were giving me (I now suspect that she saw more of what I was being taught and how than anybody knew. She certainly gave no evidence of how much she actually knew). After this, some changes were made. First of all, the amount of time I spent with most of my teachers decreased. Some of them were actually replaced, while some types of training (noticeably my pilot training, the subject that I was worst at) ceased altogether. The amount of time I spent with my favourite teachers increased. Also, I got several new teachers and I began to learn new things, especially in the fields of medicine, science and engineering. When I asked Guardian P why I was getting these new lessons, she smiled cryptically and replied "They will be useful to you in the future." This response made very little sense, but I didn't ask her again. Instead I pursued the subject with my disguise teacher who sat in on many of my new lessons. "In some of your missions, it is likely that you will need to pretend to be a doctor or a scientist or an engineer," he said. "The training you are picking up in these subjects will better allow you to fulfil your potential." While I wasn't completely sure he and Guardian P were correct, I had no intention of complaining. I liked my new lessons, and I felt especially drawn to the fields of science and medicine. Once, in an unguarded moment, I mentioned to Guardian P that if circumstances were different and I was no longer needed as a spy, I would enjoy pursuing those subjects and she smiled her mysterious smile in response, not saying a word.  
  
  
  
Guardian P oversaw my training for a period of two years, during which time my lessons and exercises became more intense. I knew that it must have been getting close to the time that I would go on my first actual missions. Within one and a half years of Guardian P taking over, I was regularly completing exercises every bit as tough as the one Doctor J put me through with ease. All of my teachers now acknowledged (although grudgingly in some cases) that I had exceeded their expectations, while my favourite teachers told me that I had far surpassed them. Guardian P told me that none of my teachers was a match for me any longer, and I believed her. She had become almost a friend to me, so I knew that while she might not tell me everything that she knows, she would never directly lie to me. I was grateful she had entered my life. After her arrival, I took all my problems to her and never tried to run away. During this final period of training, I got lots of commendations from my teachers for my skill and dedication. Finally, all my teachers left. "Why have they all gone?" I asked Guardian P.  
  
"You have learnt everything you are going to learn here," she replied. "I am now giving you a graduation mission. If you successfully complete it, you will be ready to undertake the real missions I will give you."  
  
"Very well, ma'am," I responded. "What is this mission you have for me?"  
  
"You know of the Winner family, of course?" she began. After I nodded confirmation, she continued. "The head of the Winner family needs a new secretary because his old one is retiring at the end of this month. I want you to make sure that you become the new secretary. After you've done this, I want you to make sure you get to know as much of the Winner family as possible, especially the youngest child, Quatre. It will be useful experience for you and will help us to evaluate possible allies."  
  
"Yes, Guardian P. I will do as you ask. Are there any orders as to what disguise I should adopt?"  
  
"No. The details of this mission are being left entirely up to you. This independent mission will test you and tell me if you are completely ready for actual missions."  
  
"Very good, Ma'am. I shall begin preparations immediately." After I said this, I left her to begin planning how I would go about this mission. As I walked out I thought I heard Guardian P say "Good luck, my young friend. You will need it in the future." However, I am still not sure whether that was just my imagination.  
  
  
  
My mission began smoothly. Firstly, I hacked into the database of potential candidates and altered the records of the others so that I was clearly the best candidate for the position. This was actually slightly challenging, as although the security wasn't up to the standards of my teachers, it was as good as that of just about anybody else and a lot better than most. I altered a few things so that I looked older, appearing to be a tall brunette of about 20. I chose to go under the name of April Baldwin from colony L1, as this was a name I felt sure I would remember and it wouldn't easily be traced back to me. I breezed through the interview and was promptly appointed personal assistant to Mr. Winner. I took up my duties and helped him get ready for meetings (all of which I took care to secretly record), took many notes and wrote many letters, and all the other duties of a secretary. Over the next few months, I became indispensable to him. I was gradually introduced to many members of the Winner family. I got on quite well with all of them, but I especially liked the youngest child and the only male, Quatre. He had an enduring innocence and a great deal of compassion. It seemed as if he wouldn't hurt a fly, although I did detect some hints of steel beneath this soft exterior. I spent a great deal of time in Quatre's company, and not just because it was part of my mission. I found it odd, however that I never met the youngest daughter of the family. Amelia Winner was never at home while I was there. She seemed to slightly intimidate Quatre, although everybody said she was very likeable. I was quite sorry when Guardian P sent me a message telling me it was time to leave, although I was excited as it meant I was ready for real missions. I regretfully told Mr. Winner that I had to leave to deal with a family emergency and that I probably would not be able to resume my duties later, so I advised him to replace me. He did, although there were apparently complaints from some quarters that his new secretary wasn't as efficient as I was.  
  
  
  
Immediately upon returning fro the Winner mission, Guardian P told me that she had a mission for me. I was to become a schoolteacher for a while, so that I could keep an eye on the children of a potential adversary and, by extension, this possible foe. This mission was absolutely routine, except that I discovered I like teaching. There's something very satisfying about passing on knowledge and skills to others. After this, I was asked to track down and deal with a drug dealer who was believed to be a threat to us. In order to do this, I assumed the identity of a helpless young orphan girl, his favourite target for selling drugs to then using for other things when they couldn't pay. I know I shouldn't have, but I took great pleasure in watching the look on his face when he realized that a helpless orphan had killed him with her bare hands. Guardian P seemed to take almost as much pleasure as I did with the death of that scum. Next, I had to go undercover as a soldier and find out as much as I could about the weapons capabilities of our potential foes and where they were likely to get support. Following my success at gathering this intelligence, Guardian P came to me and said "I've got a special mission for you to undertake. It will be a long-term undercover mission."  
  
"How long term?"  
  
"I can't say. It could very easily be for the rest of your life. If any missions come up which you are needed for, I will make arrangements for your return."  
  
"What can you tell me about this mission?"  
  
"Very little, at present. You will get a more detailed briefing from me once we've arrived where we are going."  
  
"How will we be getting there?"  
  
"I've arranged transport. We'll be there before you know it. You should try to get some sleep. You'll need it when we arrive at our destination"  
  
With that Guardian P left me alone. A lot of thoughts went through my mind at this point. This was by far the vaguest briefing I'd ever received prior to a mission. This was also obviously a very important mission, as Guardian P said that it would continue for a very long time. My mind came up with all sorts of possible scenarios, although not one of them was anywhere near the truth. Before long, I had at least partially dozed off, and I thought that I was dreaming when I saw Guardian P return dressed as a sailor with a very short skirt. Then we travelled through mist and a great gate until we finally arrived where we were headed. Guardian P, dressed as she normally did, woke me from my semi-sleeping state and I shrugged off most of my experience as a dream. "We're here," she said.  
  
"Were are we?" I asked her.  
  
"We are in Japan, a district of the city of Tokyo named Juban. This is were you will carry out your mission."  
  
"Will you tell me more of this mission now?"  
  
"I can tell you a bit more. Most of what I can tell you relates to your cover identity. You are going to be a bright young schoolgirl who takes great interest in learning everything. I am placing you with a doctor who has recently lost her daughter. We've arranged it so that she believes you are her daughter. She will not be home very often, so you will not have to be too careful around her. Make what friends you are able to at school, but show them only what fits your cover identity. You are not to reveal your other skills, especially your combat skills unless you have no other choice. You will receive more instructions from an agent named Luna later."  
  
"I understand what you have told me, Guardian. I will carry out the mission as I am instructed." I said emotionlessly.  
  
"Minerva, it is important that you show some emotion, though not too much. Act aloof and restrained, but not emotionless. Also, if you see me around, ignore me unless it is vital. If you need to talk to me, you must call me Setsuna, not Guardian P. That is the name I am known by here."  
  
"As you wish, Setsuna," I said putting a bit more emotion into my voice, though not the emotion I was actually feeling.  
  
"Oh, one last thing before I take you to your new home. You need to know the name you will be using here. Your name will be Mizuno Ami from now on to everybody, even me. You must use that name all the time. Do you understand the instructions I have given you?"  
  
"Perfectly, Setsuna."  
  
We set off to my new home. I quite liked it, actually. It would do fine as a base of operations and it was comfortable enough for any schoolgirl to like. After she was sure I was settled in, Setsuna (you'll note I'd already began to think of her that way. It was part of the mission, and I had no intention of giving myself away) left me alone to contemplate my thoughts. I was confused. My new hometown looked completely different from anywhere I could remember seeing on Earth before. Certainly none of the colonies looked this way. The town looked brighter and less technological than I was used to. I shrugged this off, however, and concentrated on my mission. While it was still vague, I had a better idea of what I was meant to do. Obviously it involved going to school and befriending people. Perhaps one of the people in my new school would be related to an important leader and I was either to protect them or learn about their relatives in order to better oppose them. Eventually, I gave up pondering my mission and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
The next day, I met my "mother" for the first time. It soon became obvious to me that she was a kind-hearted soul who would help anyone who required her aid. She also expected high things from her daughter, preferably in the field of medicine. She clearly had no clue that I wasn't her real daughter. This suited me perfectly. She would not be around all that often, as she had to work at the hospital very frequently so her presence would rarely interfere with whatever my mission called for. Also, what she wanted for her daughter helped me further refine my cover identity, making it more convincing. I got on well with my "mother" and knew she would provide me with any help she could, whether she knew what it was for or not. All in all, my new life was going to be enjoyable.  
  
  
  
Very soon after moving into my new home and new life, I began going to my new school. To explain things to the school and my mother, Setsuna had told them that I was transferring from another school. She left the details of arranging this up to me. I hacked into the files of both schools and created all the necessary paperwork and a reason for moving. It was accepted by everybody as being genuine, so I soon found myself going to a normal school for the first time in my life as a pupil rather than as a teacher. I noticed almost immediately that I was the centre of a lot of speculation and gossip. People wondered what I knew and what sort of person I was. I ignored most of it, acting the part of the bright and aloof girl. Most of the lessons were fairly dull, as I already knew everything that was being taught, so I just pretended to be totally absorbed in them. A few, however, were very interesting, as they taught me things I didn't know previously. These lessons were truly fascinating to me. After school, I made friends with Usagi mainly because of her cat. I really like cats. I have often imagined my spying activities as those of a cat quietly stalking her prey and pouncing when she is ready.  
  
Anyway, I got to know Usagi and played a computer game for a while. I found it very easy to predict what the enemies would do and I could react quickly enough to avoid their attacks. I could have carried on and completed the game, but I thought that would be suspicious and I knew my mother expected me to go to cram school at that time. I rushed out, in a hurry to make it and to maintain the pretence that academic achievement was all that was important to me. After I arrived on time, things appeared normal. However, when the other students fell into a trance and Sailor Moon (who I had heard of through watching the news and devouring the newspapers) arrived on the scene things soon became chaotic. My teacher turned into an ugly monster and attacked me, while the rest of the class under her control attacked Sailor Moon. Usagi's cat, Luna, gave me a pen and instructed me in what to do. Following her instructions (I remembered Setsuna had told me I would learn more from an agent named Luna, and I thought a cat would be a brilliant disguise), I transformed into Sailor Mercury and created a fog that clouded the eyes of the monster and the students. Sailor Moon then dispatched the monster. Soon after this, I learned that Sailor Moon was Usagi and that Luna had suspected me of working for the other side. I could understand why. I'd just appeared out of nowhere and I was freakishly knowledgeable. After talking with them for a while, I went to see Setsuna hoping she could explain what was happening.  
  
  
  
Setsuna appeared to have been expecting me, as she responded to my call immediately. She explained things to my confused mind. "This world is under threat from a great evil. You, Usagi and the other Senshi are the only ones who can save it. You were meant to be born here originally, but something went wrong and you were born into a different world. I spent a while searching for you, and considered bringing you here immediately. However, I decided that your training would be useful, so I arranged to take over your training. Your main duty is here. However, as I said before we left, if there are any missions back in your home world, I will make sure you get to them. It is important that that world not be destroyed either."  
  
"Why couldn't you tell me any of this before we left?" I asked her. The hurt in my voice was obvious. I had let my emotions get the better of me for the first time in years.  
  
"You would never have believed me," she replied. "It was best this way. It is the only way I can ensure the survival of both worlds. Call me again if you need me," she called as she left. Her explanation had answered many questions, but still left me confused.  
  
  
  
This is how I came to be in my adopted world, a world in which I have learned to use magic (as unbelievable as that sounds to you, Heero). Initially, I resented the change. Over time, I came to like being here. I gained very good friends in my fellow Senshi. First there was our leader, Usagi, who is always trusting and kind. She will forgive almost anything and accept almost anyone. While I love her for this, it might well get her into trouble some day. Usagi is also the most exasperating student I've ever had, as if she really tried she could learn whatever she wanted (don't deny it Usagi. You know that it's the truth). My next friend was Rei (Sailor Mars) who is fiery but would protect her friends with her life. She and Usagi always argue, much to the dismay and amusement of those around them. Next came Makoto (Sailor Jupiter). Mako is good at martial arts and cooking. She is less aggressive than Rei, but even more protective of her friends. Finally there was Minako (Sailor Venus), the bubbly self- proclaimed Goddess of Love. She is in a way much like Usagi. Although Minako was the last to join us, she was the first of us to start fighting. At that time, she was in Britain and was known as Sailor V. We all became close to each other and we died saving the world. After this, I was supposed to have forgotten everything about my life as a Senshi. Fortunately, Setsuna fixed it so that I remembered and did not give myself away. When we were reunited, we became if anything closer. To my bleak worldview, it is reassuring to see the others having fun. Usagi and Rei's tongue wars are especially reassuring. One is a princess and the other is a priestess, but they don't take themselves too seriously. Also, Mako is the best cook I've ever met. Her cooking alone would be enough reason to stay here.  
  
  
  
From time to time, I've needed to go back "home" (wherever home is - I've repeatedly tried to use my computer to scan the differences between my two worlds, but I'm still unable to tell whether they are in different dimensions, whether they are different planets or whether I am from the future). Whenever Doctor J has a particularly difficult challenge for his Gundam pilots (mobile suits that are far more powerful than any others yet made), he calls me in to scout the area for them and to reduce the defences as much as possible. I've infiltrated countless Oz bases and taken out hundreds of soldiers and mobile suits. I've also hacked into the databases to get particularly vital information. Without me, the war would be much tougher (I bet you didn't know your little sister was making things easier for you, Heero. Don't be offended. It's no reflection on your skills. Doctor J just wants you to complete as many missions as possible).  
  
During the course of these missions, I've met almost all of the Gundam pilots. I bet the others would consider me lucky, having met so many hot boys. However, one is my brother, another is like a brother and I just have no interest in pursuing the others. There are far too many obstacles in the way. For one thing, I live in one world while they live in another. Also, in their world we are too heavily involved with death to have what anyone would consider a normal relationship.  
  
The pilot I've had most contact with is Quatre. The youngest Winner has grown into a strong young man. He is still very kind, although you should not make him angry. He fights valiantly, trying to protect those who can't fight for themselves. I really like him, and I tend to think of him as a younger brother. I've met him several times.  
  
Other than Quatre, I've had most contact with my brother, although I don't think he knows it. On several of Heero's missions, I've covered his back from a distance. I've also sent him several anonymous messages that provided him with crucial information. After these messages, he always tries to trace me and work out who I am. I never let him, and I send him a present each time, a virus which temporarily disables his laptop, as a reminder that he shouldn't try to find me. Heero is good at hacking, but he's no match for the best. Occasionally I've met him face to face, although I've changed a lot since he last saw me, so I doubt he recognized me. Heero has become what he was trained to be. He never shows any emotion and he never fails a mission.  
  
I have less knowledge of the other pilots, as I've only met them once. Duo Maxwell is a complete joker. He always has fun with whatever he's doing, and he loves to play jokes on people. In spite of this, he's a very competent pilot. The 'Shinigami' throws himself into combat cheerfully. I liked him. His attitude reminded me of Usagi. Chang Wufei, on the other hand, is far more serious. I didn't see him smile while I was helping him. This might have something to do with my being a 'weak onna'. Wufei is obsessed with the idea of justice and that only the strong should fight. He believes all women are too weak to fight. I'm not overly fond of Wufei. He has all of Rei's stubbornness and temper, while he showed none of her redeeming qualities to me. The other Gundam pilot, Trowa Barton, has yet to need my aid directly, so I haven't met him. I know almost nothing of this silent young man.  
  
In addition to the pilots, I briefly met Heero's "stalker", Relena Peacecraft. I didn't get to know her well, and I have no idea what Heero really thinks of her. However, I think she's good for him - whatever he thinks of her, she makes him feel. I hope that somebody can break him of his lack of emotion, and I think Relena is the most likely person to do that, whether she makes him like her or want to kill her. On Heero, any emotion is an improvement.  
  
  
  
This pattern is one I became used to for some time. I would fight in my adopted world using magic as Sailor Mercury, then I would head home for a few days to aid the Gundam pilots, then I would hop back for a few more days. It is just as well for me that Setsuna can control time. Whenever I am needed at "home", she can take me there and place me at a time where I will do some good. Then, when I return to my adopted world, she puts me down within a few hours of when I left, no matter how long I spent in my other world. I would hate to try explaining all of my disappearances otherwise.  
  
Recently, however, the pattern has changed. Due to all the time I spent around Quatre, I came to detect signs that Minako is an empath. Because of this, I tried to spend as little time around her as possible because I thought that if I spent too much time with her, she would notice the occasions when my emotions didn't match what I was showing on my face. If she caught this too often (which was especially likely when Mamoru is around - there's something about that guy that I just don't like, sorry Usagi), she would begin to suspect me and my cover might be blown.  
  
One day, this came to a head. After the five of us had been out shopping late at night (I spent most of the time book shopping, although not for the scientific textbooks that I am perceived to love. I do love books, but I tend to enjoy reading science fiction and fantasy novels. I like seeing what people imagine magic and futuristic technology to be like), Minako and I headed off home separately from the others. On our way, we were waylaid by a fairly large gang of criminals. They wanted to rob us, at least for starters. I have no idea how much farther they might have gone. True to my disguise as meek little Ami, I tried to talk our way out of the situation. When that didn't work, I yelled at Minako to run for it. She yelled the same at me. Both of us stayed behind to deal with our friends, while we believed the other had left. I quickly knocked several of the gang members' unconscious. Minako apparently drew a gun, as she opened fire on the gang very accurately. I soon noticed that she was a better shot than I am, and I'm an Olympic quality shot. She incapacitated a gang member with each shot and made sure that her shots didn't kill. The two of us quickly dealt with several more of our would-be attackers and the few we left standing ran off as if a monster was chasing them. We left the gang lying in the street. They were of no threat to us, and we had quite a few questions to ask each other.  
  
I got a question in first. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" I asked her.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" she responded.  
  
"I asked you first. I'll answer your question after you answer mine."  
  
"Very well. I'm not originally from this world. A few years before I came here, and against my father's wishes, I joined an army. I learnt to shoot very quickly, and I went into training as a sniper. I can shoot any gun with a high degree of accuracy. I was the best shot in the army, so I was chosen to join an elite counter-terrorism unit. What about you?"  
  
"My story is pretty much the same," I replied. "I was trained from a young age to be a spy. As part of my training, I was taught to fight very effectively with my bare hands. Also as part of my training, I learnt to disguise myself and to hack into any system. Were we originally from the same world?"  
  
"Possibly. If we were, you're bound to recognize my surname. I was born Amelia Winner."  
  
"Yes. I know your family, most of it anyway. About a year before I came here I was working for your father as his secretary, April Baldwin. My real name, however, is Minerva Yuy"  
  
"I heard about you. You were the most efficient secretary he ever had."  
  
"I was surprised I didn't meet you while I worked for your father."  
  
"We weren't exactly on the best of terms at the time. Only he and Quatre knew what I was doing. Why were you spying on my father?"  
  
"I have no idea. You would have to ask Setsuna."  
  
"She wouldn't tell me anything," Minako said. "She only tells you what she thinks you need to know. I'm used to it, but it can be very annoying." Apparently she had similar experiences with Setsuna to those I had.  
  
"I take it Setsuna brought you here?"  
  
"Yes. She told me that it was an important mission. Soon after I got here, I met Artemis and became Sailor V."  
  
"How much does he know about this?" I asked.  
  
"Who, Artemis?" At my nod, she continued. "He knows everything. Setsuna told him everything so he would know how to deal with me better."  
  
"I've been avoiding you recently."  
  
"I noticed. Why?"  
  
"I thought that you might be an empath and I would give myself away to you."  
  
"Well, I am an empath. What made you think I was?"  
  
"I've spent a fair amount of time around Quatre and can recognize the signs."  
  
"I see. Well, I'm home now," she said as we walked up to her front door. "We should probably talk about this more tomorrow."  
  
"Yes. We should probably bring Setsuna into this too."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Over the next few days, we sorted out with Setsuna exactly what had happened and why she kept the fact that there was more than one of us in this world a secret. We were not completely satisfied with her answers, but we accepted them. We were also surprised when she revealed that there were four other Senshi out there, one of which (Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time) happened to be her. It seems she does sometimes give out information before she needs to. This information also explained to me how she came to choose her code name.  
  
Now Minako and I cover for each other when one of us makes a slight slip. We still tend to spend little time with each other in public, but in private we talk far more often, usually about what I saw the last time I went home. For some reason, Setsuna refuses to take Minako back, although she has dropped some vague hints that this might change in the future. We also talk about what we like about this world. Both of us are agreed that we will probably stay in this world for the rest of our lives. I really have nothing to go back for, and we both feel we should protect our friends.  
  
  
  
This is the end of my final statement. If you are reading this, Heero, Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Minako, it means I have died and will not be coming back. Setsuna, check with Minako what parts of this she wants released before you show it to the others. If Quatre is reading this, I'm afraid your sister has died alongside me. I'm sorry about this, but I have never really expected to live forever. I enjoyed my life, at least while you were in it. You are my friends and family, and I would not change my life for anything. Thank you for passing this on, Setsuna. You are also a friend, although you have kept me from getting to know you and I have done the same for everybody. I still do not know who the real me is, but I know that I've enjoyed my life. Goodbye to you all.  
  
  
  
Now a final message for whoever has managed to hack into my system. I advise you to keep quiet about this, as nobody would believe you if you told them. After all, who in my adopted world will believe in giant robots and space colonies while who in my home world will believe in magic? Also, you will not have the slightest bit of proof to back you up. Since you are not one of the people this is meant for, I have left you a little gift. Your entire computer is going to be fried in about two hours and there's nothing you can do about it. I suggest that you make copies of everything important before my gift takes effect. Oh, and don't try to copy this. If you do, the virus will take effect immediately. I told you I was the best hacker in two worlds, didn't I?  
  
  
  
So, please review and tell me what you thought. I probably won't write any more about this, as I have no idea where to take it. If anyone else wants to carry on with this, however, please feel free. 


End file.
